


Filling his heart

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Picture, picthis_lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can't hear this music in his soul until his heart shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine.  
> This was written for
> 
>  _An Adam Lambert and Friends Fanfiction Challenge_
> 
>   
>  This fic is based on this:  
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Fic%20Pics/?action=view&current=0007y9fr.jpg)

His life was over. He was sure of it. This was _The Band_ that was supposed to take off. This was the one that he told his parents was the last straw. If this didn’t work out he was going to work with his dad at the store they owned. He would take over the family business, running the hardware store that his grandpa started and his dad now ran.

He snuck into the store avoiding the customers heading to the office looking for his father. Everyone in town knew him. They wanted to know about the band. And all Tommy wanted to do was hide from the realization that he was stuck here in hardware hell for the rest of his life.

~ ~ ~ ~

Five years later and Tommy had taken the role of owner and manager of the store much more serious than he ever expected. His dad as still around, but Tommy ran the place. He could rattle off help for anything anyone might need. He ran the place like a piece of fine oiled machinery.

He thought he was happy until he went home and would see the bass sitting in the corner, collecting dust. It was then that he realized how much not playing was breaking his heart. But it was no longer in his soul, the music that once thrummed through his body had be silenced the day he stepped into the store to start working with his dad.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was another three years before he even looked at his bass again. The music was something long forgotten, buried in his past. It was not anything he longed for like he once did.

But he lost his dad, and then his mom. It was time for both of them, but it did not make it any easier. And it was then, when his heart was already hurting that his fiancé left him for another man.She walked out the door and left him on the bed with his heart breaking, shattering in two. Tommy collapsed in tears fearing that he would never move again.

The store ran itself as Tommy stayed in bed unable to get up for anything more than a bit of food or a moment in the bathroom. He was sinking more and more into himself, turning out the world, and anything that will crush his already shattered heart.

It was in the midst of his life falling apart that he checked his email. Clicking on some link one of his friends sent him to a video. He listened in awe, like he was hearing music for the first time in his entire life. Tommy sat there playing it over and over again until he felt the music thrumming through his body again, healing his soul.

The voice, the bass line spoke to him in a way he had forgotten that music could. He took it all in and began searching for more. By the time he shut the computer down ten hours later he knew what he had to do.

He called the lawyer the next morning, selling the store knowing he could never go back. Tommy realized while watching the video that even though it took his heart breaking he was finally hearing the music he loved again.

A year later when Tommy stepped on that stage behind Adam he knew his broken heart was worth the music that now filled his heart.


End file.
